Until We Duel Again (Reboot)
by Melajay
Summary: Don is the CEO of Crimson Toys Enterprise, the largest toy company in Japan, and a part time duelist. After being invited to a Duel Monsters tournament, he discovers he possess a strange power. Now being targeted by the Corrupted Souls, Don must duel his way to protect himself and his sister, while managing his company and trying to win the the heart of Tea Gardner. -OC X Tea-
1. Prolouge

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP

0

Prologue

It was a cold winter night. The bright street lights illuminated the snow covered streets of Domino City. Snow lightly fell from the sky creating a winter wonderland in the quiet city. Even covered in snow, Domino remained beautiful.

A dark car drove through the snowy streets while making its way towards its last destination for the night.

Inside the car was a family of four. An attractive man with deep red eyes and professionally styled black hair drove the car. Next to the man was a very beautiful woman with bright red eyes that seemed to shine even in the dark. Her hair was long and slim, finished off with a black shine.

Sitting in the back of the car was a boy who was ten years old. Next to him was his little sister. Her head laid on his left shoulder while she was in slumber. Just like their parents they had raven hair and crimson eyes.

It was a common trait in the Red family. Although a Red can be born with different color hair, they almost always had crimson eyes. There are even cases of a person from a different family who would be born with crimson eyes, though that is very rare.

The origin of the crimson eyed family is unknown to outsiders but there was one factor of this family that made them special. Jeremy and Helena were the CEO's of the largest toy company in all of Japan. The company's name was Crimson Toys Enterprise.

And every year it was customary that the members of this family would go to each orphanage located in Domino City to donate toys to the children there on Christmas Eve.

This earned the company a great reputation along with the satisfaction it gave to the CEO's to help the children in need; for it was the company's wish to make every child in the world happy.

Helena looked at the rear view mirror at the front of the car and smiled at her two beautiful children. Don, the oldest son looked up and returned the smile.

"Are we almost there?" Don whispered as to not wake his sister. Helena nodded, "Yes, just a little bit further along the rode."

"Okay." Don turned his head to look at his sleeping sister. Her breathing was soft and steady. Mei Red was the cutest little girl

Don has ever seen. Her soft black hair was cut short to her shoulders with her bangs covering some parts of her face.

Don wasn't something to ignore either. He was a handsome boy and knew when he was older he would look more like his father while Mei was taking on the appearance of their mother.

The car reached a speed bump on the rode causing Mei to lightly flutter her bright red eyes open. She yawned quietly and looked at her brother and smiled tiredly. She then turned to her mother who gave a small wave.

"Hello sleepy. We're getting near the last stop so try to stay awake, alright?"

Mei replied while yawning slightly, "Okay." She turned her attention back to her brother. "I had the greatest dream Donnie! There were pretty red flowers and white horses everywhere! I even got to ride one! It was so fun." She had a large smile on her face and Don couldn't help but smile back when she had used his nickname.

"Really? Sounds cool. We should ride a real horse." Don suggested. Mei's eye widen in excitement and she turned to her mother. "Mommy can we?!" Mei was practically jumping in her seat. She imagined herself sitting on a beautiful white horse, riding through a file of red roses just like in her dream but, this time her family will be with her, making it a reality.

"That sounds like a great idea. We'll definitively do that once the snow melts and the flowers have bloomed. Then we can go riding." Helena replied. Her husband smiled but never took his eyes off the rode. "We have to teach them how to ride first before anything. I'll teach them myself."

"You know how to ride dad?" Don asked. His father nodded. "Of course. I was riding horses way before I met your mother. Now I get to share that experience with all of you." Jeremy reached his hand to gently hold onto Helena's. Helena smiled then a few minutes later the Red family reached their destination.

It was a small orphanage located in a very friendly neighborhood with very few children living in it. Its exterior was made out of wood and other building materials. The playground equipment outside was completely covered in snow with a few handmade snow mans sitting around. There was also a snow fort and snow balls supposedly made by the children when they were having a snow ball fight.

The Red family exited the car and the door to the orphanage opened before the family made it inside the wooden fence surrounding the orphanage. Waiting inside was a middle aged woman with blonde curly hair and emerald green eyes. She was the orphanage's caretaker. She gave a warm smile to the family before inviting them in.

"Hello Helena, Jeremy. It is a pleasure to see you two here along with your beautiful children." The caretaker said leading the family towards the dining room.

Helena smiled in return. "It is a pleasure to be here Matilda."

"Most of the children are already asleep but if Don and Mei are alright with it, they could go and see if anybody is awake and play with them while we talk." Matilda offered.

Helena looked at her children and both gave a small nod. With that Don and Mei searched the orphanage while the three adults talked.

On the inside, the orphanage had wooden walls that surprisingly blocked out the cold from the outside while keeping in the warmth on the inside. For the few times they had visited the orphanage Don and Mei managed to make a few friends here, which was rare for them. You can't exactly make friends your own age when you spend most of your time in a large mansion. It's not like anybody would just walk up to the place and knock on the door either.

Holidays were the one and only time that the crimson eyed siblings ever got to play with other kids. Sadly, the friends they did make would have already been adopted the next few months before they got to see them again.

Don and Mei searched the first floor of the orphanage, first the living room, then the play room, and then the waiting room for the adults who come to adopt a child. It was clear that nobody was on the first floor of the orphanage so the Red siblings made their way towards the dark wooden stairs to reach the second floor.

The entire time Mei was holding onto her brother's hand for no other reason, but to just stay close to him. It was apparent that the crimson eyed siblings were never seen apart from each other. They would always stay by each others side when they could. Mei looked up to her brother and Don knew this very well.´ He made sure he was the perfect role model for her. Don only wanted to make Mei proud of him. Ever since the day she was born Don swore to always protect his sister for as long as he lived.

The stairs made a small creek each time they took a step up the stairs. The second floor was where all the rooms of the children were located. Each room was big enough for two to share. Altogether the orphanage could house 12 orphans. They walked down the hallway and each door they passed was either locked or empty.

Sadly, the room normally belonging to their friends were empty meaning they had been adopted sometime after they had visited. Of course, Don and Mei were happy that their friends had found a home but they wished they were able to say goodbye first before they left.

On the far end of the hallway Don saw the door to the upstairs playroom open. The light from the room was also on, giving the dark hallway some light.

Don was certain somebody had left the lights on by accident and thought he should at least turn them off. He towards the room and stepped inside and reached for the light switch.

"Donnie wait!" Mei called called out causing Don to lower his hand. He looked at his sister in confusion. "What's wrong?" Mei pointed at the far corner of the room. Sitting at a small table were two boys playing chess with each other. The older of the two boys looked up from the game when he heard Mei's voice. He stood up, causing the other to look towards the same direction as he was.

Both saw the two crimson eyed siblings.

"Who are you?" The older boy asked as he walked towards the strangers. "Are you new here?"

Don took a closer look at the boy. He seemed to be about the same age as himself, if not then a year older. He had short brown hair that was styled in a particular way which made him look...cute in Don's opinion. He also had blue eyes that stared deeply at Don's crimson eyes. He wore a light blue vest with a white shirt under and a simple pair of jeans and sneakers.

Don smiled a little. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm Don and this is my sister Mei." Mei smiled and waved at him. "Hi!" Don saw the younger of the two strangers stand right behind the older.

"I'm Seto and this is my brother Mokuba. We just arrived last month. Nice to meet you Don." Seto said while extending his arm for a hand shake. Don gladly shook his hand and smiled. "Cool. We're here with our parents It's nice to meet you too Seto."

Seto and Don both let go of each others hand and Seto glanced at the table he and his brother were just sitting at. "Hey Don. Do you like to play chess?" He asked looking at the red eyed boy. Don nodded.

Seto smiled, "Do you wanna play a game of chess?"

"Sure! I'm not any good though. You'll probably beat me in less then five turns." He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's see about that Don. Follow me."

Don followed Seto and both sat directly in front of each other. "Black or white?" Seto asked holding a black and white king. "Black." Seto handed him all the black pieces while he started setting up his white pieces.

Mei looked at Seto's younger brother and smiled. "Hi." Mokuba blushed slightly as he replied. "Hey."

Once both the crimson eyed and blue eyed boys had set up their pieces the game began. Both boys started moving each piece on their respective turns. Both were highly concentrated on each move that was played. Seto had played this game for as long as he remembered. He had the experience kids at his age wouldn't normally have, and if what Don said was true, then he had this game in the bag. So far nobody had beaten him in a game of chess.

As the game continued, Seto noticed it was taking him far more turns then he had guessed. It was surprisingly difficult to capture the other boy's pieces. Every move Seto made he was further away to capturing Don's king. Don was also having trouble as well. So far Seto had already taken a few of his pawns and a rook while Don only took a pawn and two knights. Don was mainly avoiding Seto's moves making the game drag on with each turn until it made Seto a little frustrated.

Why was Don making his pieces go further away and not face him head on? Was he a coward? Every time Seto went forward, Don went backward. This game would last forever if Don didn't make a direct move. Then it hit him. Seto was so preoccupied in moving his pieces forwards, he didn't notice that Don had made a barrier around his king while he left his own unprotected. He

didn't know which was more unsettling, him recklessly leaving his king in the open or that Don manged to distract the 'high in focus' Seto.

Now it was Don's turn. The boy in front of him was actually worried. Seto's king was right the path of Don's rook. If he moves it then it would be check mate. Don knew this and smiled to himself. All he had to do was pick up his rook and steal Seto's king. Then he would win the game.

However, just as Don was about to reach for his rook, a soft ball came out of nowhere and knocked over the entire chess board, knocking all of the pieces down and onto the floor.

Both Don and Seto blinked a couple of times and tried to process what had just happen. Their attention however was directed to the sound of Mei and Mokuba trying to conceal their laughter.

"Mei!" "Mokuba!"

Then they erupted into a laughing fit. "S-Sorry Donnie!" Mei said trying to hide her laughter, but the look on their older brothers faces weren't helping. Mokuba was also having trouble concealing his laughter as Don and Seto began to pick up the pieces from the floor.

"Well I guess there's no winner." Don said.

Seto nodded in agreement, however if the game had not been interrupted, Don would have been the winner. He was almost glad the game was cut off. It would certainly have been a big shock to Seto if he had lost the chess game for the first time.

Once they had picked up all of the fallen pieces, Don's mother and father found them inside the play room. "Don, Mei. It's time to go home." Their mother said.

The siblings groaned. "Okay." They said in unison. They walked towards their parents, not before waving the others goodbye. "Bye Seto. Bye Mokuba! It was fun meeting you guys. Merry Christmas!" Don said

Seto and Mokuba smiled before waving back and also speaking in unison. "Bye! Merry Christmas!"

The Red family left the orphanage and entered the car. All the while Seto watched them from the window until the car started to drive away. He turned to his brother and gave a smile which Mokuba knew, meant that he was excited. "Looks like I've got a new opponent."


	2. Chapter 1- Invintation

Don jumped out of the car with a suitcase in hand. It was a busy morning in Domino city. The cars packed the streets with almost every driver honking their horns as if they thought it would make the traffic go by faster.

Not a second sooner Mei followed her 16 year old brother.

They were late for a meeting and knew Seto wasn't a man for waiting. Don knew he should've left 10 minutes sooner due to the fact the radio had announced the incoming traffic just before he had left his home.

Running as fast as they could through the crowed cars and packed sidewalks, they ran towards a very large building which was the central office of Kaiba Corp., the best gaming corporation in Domino city.

Soon they arrived at the front entrance of the building. The siblings took a second to catch their breaths before they ran through the doors.

They passed the secretary who was too busy looking at numerous documents to notice a teenager and a 10 year old girl head to her bosses conference room. Their footsteps echoed through the almost empty hallways until they reached their destination.

Abruptly, Don swung opened the door gaining the attention of the two people in the room.

Seto Kaiba looked up from the document he was reading to see who had opened the door. When he saw the black haired teen and his sister, he closed his eyes and spoke. "Its about time Don. You're more then 20 minutes late."

Don, still trying to catch his breath, responded with heavy pants between his words. "The...traffic...was really bad...had to run...to make it in time..."

Seto waved his hand in a way to signal that he didn't want to here any excuses. "It doesn't matter. At least you're here. " he gestured towards a chair. "Sit. We have a lot to talk about."

Don steadily walked to the chair that was placed for him while Mei spotted Mokuba and walked to where he was. Mokuba saw her approach him and waved. "Hi Mei!" He said greeting her. Mei smiled back at the youngest of the Kaiba brothers, "Hi Mokuba!" Then the two started to converse with each other while Don and Seto continued their conversation.

"Did you bring them?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. I did." Don slid the briefcase over to Seto who grabbed it when it reached him. Seto flipped the silver latches that held the case closed and opened it. Inside the brief case were multiple folders that contained the deeds to various companies. Seto smiled in satisfaction. "How many of the companies did you buy out?" Seto asked looking back at Don.

Don tapped his chin. "8 small toy companies and 9 gaming companies. That's about it, so 17 companies. Most of them complied while a few tried to increase the price but I managed to win them over." Don said smiling at Mei.

At this action Seto knew what Don meant. Mei Red was the model and figure of the company. Any advertisement from Crimson Toys Enterprise featured her along with new toys. It was certain that Mei was a very cute little girl and won the hearts of many people. If it wasn't for her then Don's company wouldn't have grown as much as it did since he had taken over. Don had even created a line of new dolls based off his sister which, as expected, sold out in just a few days. With this power of cuteness nobody could say no to the little girl with big bright red eyes.

Seto closed the brief case. "Good. I never suspected anything lower from a Red. Buying out those companies can guarantee our companies to expand." Seto noted.

"Our companies have already expanded far beyond Japan Seto. Why do you still insist that we continue buying these companies?" Don asked.

"Why? Don, you should know by now what doing this means for both our companies. We buy out the weaklings to rid ourselves of any competition or to stop other big corporations from growing. That way our companies will always stay on top." Seto explained.

Don laid back against his chair. "I know that but isn't doing all of this creating more paper work? I'm not sure about you but I have more then enough unfinished paper work. Besides, didn't you decide to go to public school a week ago?"

Owning a toy company and owning a gaming company have their own amounts of work. Since toy making it more of a hands on job, it takes longer and more effort to create just one toy. Because of this Seto has been finishing his work earlier then Don, giving him more than enough free time to do other things; like going to public school just to kill time.

"I stopped going." Seto replied plainly

"Really? Why?" Don asked, his eye brow raised.

"It's boring."

"Isn't school supposed to be boring?"

Seto huffed. "They weren't teaching anything I don't already know. It's a waste of time."

Seto sounded a little defensive about it causing Don to noticed something off about his best friend. He sounded furious and annoyed about something. Of course, if you hadn't been friends with him for as long as Don had you wouldn't have noticed the change in his personality.

"Hey Seto. Is there something bothering you?" Don asked concerned.

"What are you talking about?"

Don crossed his arms. "You sound upset. What's wrong?"

Seto scoffed and turned his head away. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Don frowned. "It's not nice to lie to your best friend Seto."

"I'm not lying Don. Don't you have to be somewhere? If I recall correctly you said you had paperwork that needed to be finished. You don't want that pile of work to grow do you? You'll fall behind."

Don imagined the paperwork on his desk piling up higher and higher with every second he spent sitting here talking to Seto. He could practically feel the weight of the unfinished work on his shoulders as he groaned. "You're evil..."

"What was that? I think that was the sound of you're company falling." Seto mocked.

"Fine! I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow Seto." He turned his head toward his sister. "Mei, let's go. Seto's cranky again." Mei groaned and stood up from her chair. "Okay. Bye Mokuba!" She waved to the younger Kaiba.

"See ya Mei!"

The crimson eyed siblings walked of the conference room and down the hallway. A car was already waiting for Don and Mei when they got outside. Don opened the door for his younger sister but before she entered they heard Mokuba call out to them. "Don! Mei! Wait!"

Mokuba ran towards them holding a cardboard box with the words "Industrial Illusions" across it. "Seto told me to give this to you." Mokuba said handing the box to Don.

He took it and looked at the box questionably. "What's this?"

"Its from your uncle Pegasus. It looks like he's inviting you to the Duelist Kingdom tournament that's coming up in a week."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that..." Long story short, Helena, Don's mother, was Maximilian Pegasus's sister. He is also the man who created the very popular game called Duel Monsters, which is fantasy based card game were two players battle or "duel" each other with "monsters" while also using spells and traps to increase their chance of winning.

Both Seto and Don had been playing Duel Monsters ever since it had been released and if Don remembered correctly, Seto was the current world champion of Duel Monster. Now his uncle had organized a Duel Monster's tournament on the very island he lives on. Don originally planned to go but his work said otherwise.

He remembered Seto mentioning about the tournament from time to time. He clearly looked forward to going.

"I don't think I'll have enough time to go. Seto's still going to the tournament right?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Not anymore."

"What!?" Don exclaimed in shock. "But he's been talking about it for weeks! Why did he suddenly change his mind?"

Mokuba looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure if it was alright for him to tell Don even though they were best friends. It was clear to Don that Mokuba was hesitating.

"Mokuba...What's wrong with Seto? Please tell me."

Mokuba gave no response.

Don frowned and looked at his sister. Mei looked at him before looking at Mokuba. "Please Mokie. Tell us, aren't we your friends?" Mei pleaded.

Mokuba looked up and locked eyes with the younger Red before sighing. "Okay...I'll tell you. Two days ago Seto challenged a kid named Yugi Muto to a duel."

"Never heard if him." Don commented.

"He was just a kid that goes to the same school as Seto." Mokuba said.

"Seto beat him didn't he?" Don said.

Mokuba shook his head and frowned. "Not this time...he...he lost."

Don and Mei's crimson eyes widen. "He lost?!" They said in unison.

Mokuba nodded. "Seto changed after the duel and didn't want to go to the tournament. He said he needed time to think."

"How?" Don asked.

"What?"

"How did Seto lose?"

"Yugi drew all five pieces of Exoida while Seto had all three of his Blue Eye White Dragons on the field."

"You got to be joking. Nobody has ever been able to summon Exoida."

"Well it happened." The younger Kaiba said sadly.

Don placed a hand on his forehead. "That must've been a big shock to Seto. I hope he's alright."

"I hope so too. I need to go now. I'll see the both of you later. Bye guys." Mokuba said before leaving.

"Bye Mokuba!" Mei shouted after him.

Once the youngest of the Kaiba brothers was out of sight, Don allowed Mei to enter the car first before he followed after.

Once the car started moving he looked down at the box sitting on his lap. He had no idea what the contents of the box were but Mokuba did say it was an invitation. On top of the box was a white envelope taped to the box. Don carefully pulled the envelope off the box and read the front. "To Donnie-Boy."

Don's eyebrow twitched upon reading the nickname his uncle had used. It annoyed him to no end when his uncle used "boy" at the end of his name. It made him feel like he was still a child. Either way Don still cared for his uncle very much but relative or not, Pegasus was an odd man.

He decide to open up the envelope before his curiosity grew worse. Inside was a letter and three Duel Monster cards, but the cards weren't actually Duel Monster cards. He set aside the cards and unfolded the letter. Immediately a dark cloud hovered over Don's face upon reading the first line.

"What's wrong?" Mei asked. She was watching her brother open the envelope the entire time and was confused by the look on her brother's face. Don said nothing and instead showed her the letter. It read:

Dear Donnie-boy and my Little Red,

How have the two of you been? It's been too long since the last time I saw you and I hope you two are doing well. If you hadn't already known, Kaiba has lost a duel and wont be attending my tournament next week. That's why I have sent you this invitation to come and take his place. I know you said you didn't have enough time in your busy schedule to go, but I'm starting to feel a little lonely here on this island. Cant you make time for your favorite uncle? Inside the box is a glove and two star chips. Read the cards that came with this letter for for information on the tournament.

With Love,

Uncle Maximilian Pegasus

Mei looked up at her brother. "Are you going?"

"I can't. I have a company to run and I certainly can't do it while I'm out playing card games." Don said sadly. Just like Seto, he also shared a deep passion for Duel Monsters. Though he only participated in one tournament in his entire time playing the game. He didn't have as much experience as Seto did in dueling other people. Not to mention he hasn't found the time to duel against anybody ever since the day he took over Crimson Toys Enterprise after the death of both his mother and father.

"You should go. You haven't done anything like this in a while. You're always working too hard and if you don't take a break, you'll start going crazy."

Don smiled at is sister. "Look at you caring about my health." He chuckled. "You're always looking out for me. Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?"

"Well somebody has to! You rarely take care of yourself and I really mean it. You should go." Mei said smiling at her brother.

Don chuckled again. "I'll go. On one condition. You have to come with me."

Mei smiled. "Of course I'm coming!" And while being strapped to her seat by the seat belt, she gave the best hug she could to her brother.

Don returned the hug before releasing her right after. "Looks like were going to see uncle then." Don said. Mei smiled once more. "Yeah."

Don turned his head toward the window as the car drove by most of Domino City. Then he gazed at the three cards he had set aside. He began to wonder if going to this tournament was the right choice though he would soon find out once he got there.


	3. Chapter 2- On The Ship

Maximillion Pegasus took a sip of wine as he relaxed on the chair next to his pool. The sun was shining brightly today but it didn't bother the CEO as he was under an umbrella. It protected his soft colored skin from the harsh rays of the sun. He seemed relaxed as he stared off into the distance. His glass almost reached his lips for another sip, but he lowered it as he heard heavy footsteps walking towards him. They stopped once they were right behind him. Pegasus didn't have to turn around to know it was Kemo. His prediction was correct once Kemo spoke in his familiar rough voice.

"Mr. Pegasus, the preparations are complete. Is there anything else you need?"

Pegasus spun his glass. "Keep my nephew oblivious to our real purpose. He doesn't need to be involved. I promised I would keep him as far away from danger as possible. Can I count on you for that Kemo?"

Kemo nodded but realized Pegasus was facing the other direction. "Of course Mr. Pegasus. We'll make sure nothing will happened to your nephew or your niece."

Pegasus smiled and finished the last of his wine. "Good. Now could you also refill my glass for me?" He said stretching his hand over to hand the glass to Kemo. Kemo took it and left without another word leaving Pegasus alone with his thoughts as he gazed at the scenery before him.

-  
"Attention all duelist. Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite duelist who were specially selected by us from your previous contests..." The man continued on without Don paying attention to most of it. He was too distracted by what Mei was doing on her phone.

"What are you doing Mei?" Don asked as he leaned down to get a better look at the small device. Mei pulled the device closer to her and away from Don's view. She smiled. "Nothing~" She said innocently, but Don knew better. "Mei, are you keeping secrets from your big brother?" He asked playfully. Mei shook her head and pointed at the boat. "Look! We can board the boat now Donnie." Don rolled his eyes and looked towards the boat. Passengers had already started lining up to board the ship.

A man with all his hair put into a single spike approached them and Don immediately recognized him. "Hey Kemo." Don greeted. "Mr. Red I'm glad you took the time to participate in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Mr. Pegasus would be very glad to see you. Now if you will follow me, I will take you to your room. We provided two beds, one for you and your sister." Kemo said. Don smiled. "Great, lead the way." Kemo nodded and walked away with the Red siblings close behind.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!" Don turned his head to the direction of the voice. He saw a teen with blonde hair being manhandled by two guards who were responsible for watching the ship for anybody who were not invited.

"What's going on there?" Asked Don. Kemo glanced at the scene, then looked away and continued walking. "It's nothing you should be concerned about Mr. Red. Just some loser who tried sneaking onto the ship."

"Then what's that kid doing there?" Mei asked pointing to a very small person with spiked hair who was running towards the stowaway. "I'm going to check it out. Kemo take our things to the room."

"But Mr. Red." Kemo began to object but Don raised his hand to silence him. "I'm going to sort out that mess. I wont take long." With that, Don walked over to the little group.

"No one is allowed on the ship without a star chip. That is the lowest requirement to enter." Said one of the guards.

"But Joey does have a star chip!" The smallest of the four said. The blonde raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I do?" He asked. The smallest nodded and handed the blonde one star chip. "There, he has a star chip. Now can he board the ship?"

"We have to call Mr. Pegasus about this." One guard said as he pulled out his phone. Don appeared and spoke. "There's no need for that." The group of four turned and looked at the red eyed teen. "Is that?"

The guards immediately let go of the blonde and saluted upon seeing the young CEO. "Mr. Red! We seem to be having problem with this stowaway here. One of the invitees gave one of his star chips to him. We were just about to call Mr. Pegasus about this sort of action." One of the guards explained.

Don furrowed his brow and placed a hand on his forehead. "That's no good. Pegasus wouldn't be furious if you called him for a little problem like this."

"Then what should we do?" Don tapped his chin then smiled. "Let him on the ship."

"What?!" The two guards yelled in shock. Don stretched out his arms and shrugged. "All he needs is one star chip to enter right? We'll he clearly has one so I see no reason as to why he can't come."

"But Mr. Red-"

"No buts, or do you want me to call Pegasus myself and see what he has to say about the two of you not following the rules of allowing someone to enter the tournament."

The guards stood there in silence for a few seconds before one of them spoke. " It's your lucky day stowaway. Don't cause anymore trouble or we will throw you off this ship." Both guards turned and walked away leaving the three alone.

The smallest of the three turned to Don. "Thanks um..."

"Don, and don't mention it. I hope they weren't causing you guys too much trouble."

"It's fine. My name's Yugi Muto and this is my friend Joey." Yugi said motioning to the blonde.

Don smiled and realized he had heard that name before. Just as he was about to ask he heard the sound of Mei's voice from where he had left her. "Donnie! Kemo said to hurry up before the ship leaves you!" Don formed a shocked and worried expression. "We need to hurry!" Don ran and was followed by Yugi and Joey.

They made it onto the ship just in time as the ship's horn singled that the ship was ready to leave. The three stood at the side deck of the boat to catch their breaths. Mei walked towards them with a smile and hugged her brother. "What took you so long Donnie. We could've left you behind." She joked. Don chuckled, "They wouldn't leave me behind even if they wanted too. I was just helping these two."

Mei looked at the two strangers and smiled. "Hi! I'm Mei." She greeted herself. Yugi and Joey introduced themselves also. They walked to the front of the ship and watched as Domino City faded away. It was also really dark outside so it only took a few minutes before the city completely disappeared.

Joey looked at Don for a moment as if he was trying to piece together something. "Again, thanks for the help and all, but how did those guys know who you were? They even did what you told them too. Are you one of Pegasus's higher ups or something?" Asked Joey accusingly.

"Don't worry Joey, he's not one of them." Yugi said.

"He isn't?" Yugi nodded his head.

"I couldn't see it before because it was dark, but look at his eyes."

"His eyes?" Joey scanned Don's face and jumped back in surprise when his blue eyes met the crimson ones in front of him. "R-Red eyes?! Then you must be..."

"Don Red, CEO of Crimson Toys Enterprise." The crimson eyed teen finished for him.

Joey looked at Don then at Yugi then back at Don. "What's a multimillionaire company owner doing on a ship to Duelist Kingdom?!" Joey scratched his head in confusion.

"I'm here on vacation." Don said.

"That makes sense. Running a company must be really hard. It's good to be taking a break every now and then. If you're going to Duelist Kingdom, then I bet you're pretty good at Duel Monsters." Yugi commented.

Don sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm good at it. I love to play but I haven't joined a tournament since I was 13. Plus, I only went up against a few friends. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost in the first couple of duels of this tournament." Don said resting this arms on the boat rail while looking at the ocean.

"If you ask me, you must be a pretty good duelist to be invited to the tournament. Just give it your all and I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be looking forward to dueling you Don." Yugi said smiling.

Don smiled back. "I look forward to dueling you too."

Yugi and Joey realized they still didn't know where they would be sleeping for the night. So they said their goodbyes to the Red siblings before leaving to the center of the ship.

After they left Mei spoke " Is he the one who beat Seto?" Don nodded. "I think so. Mokuba did say Yugi didn't he? Though, its a bit hard for me to believe he beat him. Nobody could beat Seto."

Mei looked up at her brother. "Maybe some people can."

Don sighed. "Maybe."

Mei looked back at the ocean. "I wonder if Seto and Mokuba are alright." Mei said in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure they are. Why wouldn't they be?" Don asked but knew what Mei meant by it. Seto was still upset over losing. He deiced that in given time his friend would be alright.

Don looked at the time from his watch. "It's getting late. Let's go to our room. Little girls need their sleep." Don said chuckling earning a pout from Mei. "I'm not a little girl! I'm almost 10!"

Don chuckled again. "Come on." So the siblings made it too their room, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3- Start of an Evil Plan

Mecca Inc., a cooperation bent on making new technological discoveries for human purposes. It's experimental building is located in the country areas of Domino City. Here, it was possible to experiment without any unnecessary casualties that might get in the way. That was one of the advantages of having it so far off from the city. But Morren Mecca, CEO of Mecca Inc., thought that the greatest advantage was the privacy. With only local farmers in the area, no rival companies would be able to see what he was up too and he planned to keep it that way. His current project wasn't ready to be revealed as it was still under construction and put under careful observation. But before he could advance further he needed one crucial item.

Morren smirked at the new information he was told by the young man who is currently standing behind him as he was facing the windows located to a wall. "Is that so?" Morren asked. The young man nodded, "I was also told the littlest of the two will be there. Apparently this is like a vacation for him. What do you suggest we do?" Morren thought for a moment. "Send one of our men to Duelist Kingdom and have him observe the Reds. If possible have them duel to test his strength."

"Shouldn't we just take it already? We know right now that he hasn't awoken it yet. If we don't take it now, we might not be able to once he finds out how to control it." The young man explained. Morren closed his eyes in annoyance. This man would never completely understand something as serious as this. He was simply too inexperienced while Morren had delt with these type of things for years. He opened his eyes.

"That's why we need someone to observe him. Like you said, we won't know what kind of power he will posses once his soul awakens. We wouldn't want to chase after something that would prove useless later."

The man slammed his hands on the desk. "Then why not send Crowley? He should be able to see it, right?" The man stared to lose his temper. Morren turned his chair around. The man jumped back once he saw Morren's blood red eyes glowing behind his long black bangs. The aura in the room suddenly changed drastically. It made the man cower in fear as he tried his best to withstand it.

Morren stared at the white haired man in front of him. The man's right eye was crimson while the other was a emerald green. Morren's glowing eyes caused the albino to back away by a few inches. "Weiss, do not disobey me. Send one of the lesser men there and observe Don Red. Do not approach him until I give the orders to do so. Understand?"

Weiss looked at the ground and nodded. As much as he was against Morren's ideas, he had to comply. "Good. Now go, I have a lot of work to do." Morren said. Weiss simply turned and left the room, relived that he was no longer intoxicated by the evil aura. However, he couldn't relax just yet because he had his own work to do.

* * *

Don woke up in a start. He was shaking, sweating and breathing heavily as he tried to recall where he was. He certainly wasn't in his own room. When he saw Mei sleeping silently on another bed he remembered. He was on the ship to Duelist Kingdom, and he just had a nightmare.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Don tried to remember what the nightmare was about. Sadly all of it faded away once he woke up. What ever it was, he didn't want to go through it again.

He moved his body to sit on the edge of the bed. The last time he had a nightmare he was 13 years old. That time he remembered exactly what the nightmare was about.

It was right before his parents died. In his dream he was with his parents and Mei. They were sitting down on the couch as their mother read them a book. Her voice was calm and soothing as she read each line. Don closed his eyes to listen to her voice better. Suddenly she stopped reading, Don opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his mother. He wished he hadn't. His eyes widen in horror as his eyes met his mother's grey and dead eyes that were once a rose red. Her beautiful black hair had turned white and colorless. It looked as if all the life and color of her has been sucked away.

He turned towards his left and saw the same features on his father and sister. He screamed and woke up right after, drenched in his own sweat and tears. His sister and uncle burst through the door and found Don crying.

Since then he had similar nightmares until Mei decided to sleep next to her brother in hopes to combat the nightmares. Luckily it worked and Don never had another nightmare again with Mei at his side.

Don felt something wet hit his hands that were on top of his knees. He reached up and touched his face to feel tears dripping down. What ever the nightmare was about, it was enough to make the 16 year old CEO cry for the first time in 4 years.

Don stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. It helped calm his nerves a little but he decided that going outside for a little fresh air would help better.

He put on his shoes and grabbed his coat before quietly opening the door as to not wake his sleeping sister. He closed the door behind him just as quietly and walked to the side deck of the ship. Don felt the cold bars of the railing as he held them gently. The air was also cold due to it being dark outside but it didn't brother him. The air felt nice against his heated skin.

Don missed this. He missed the days where all he would do was stay outside and enjoy the fresh air around him. But ever since taking over Crimson Toys, he only stayed in his office or project room all day or night. Sometimes even for an entire day. Mei would usually bring something for him to eat or drink if he didn't do it himself. Don't get it wrong, Don loves working for Crimson Toys but he was glad that he decided to take a few days off from work.

Don looked at his watch and read the time. 12:36 a.m. He only slept for 3 hours. Maybe he should head back to his room and get some sleep before he arrives at Duelist Kingdom. He turned and was about leave until he heard a small sneeze. "Achoo!" By instinct and common manners he replied, "Bless you."

Who ever sneezed replied, "Thank you." Don turned right but saw nothing there. Too his left where only a couple of crates. That was very odd.

"Achoo!"

He heard it again. It was clearly coming from the left but only the crates were there. Could there be live animals in them? Don shook his head. No that's ridiculous, animals wouldn't be able to say thank you.

Curiosity struck him as he walked closer to the crates. As he got closer he could hear sounds of shuffling from one of them. He walked around them trying to find the source of the noise. Each crate had a steel latch holding it closed except one. This crate was very large and had the lock missing from the latch.

Don rubbed the back of his neck. Why would somebody leave this crate open? Shouldn't it be locked? He was about to touch the box but jumped back in surprise when he heard a small bang, followed by an "ouch."

This was definitely not normal. Don decided that he should found out what made the noise so he opened the box. He certainly wasn't expecting to find two people hiding in the box. One of the two was a male. He wore a brown coat over a white shirt and dark pants. This hair struck Don as odd since it was styled to a single spike.

Also hiding in the box was a girl. She had short brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was very beautiful. Don heard his heart skip a beat. The girl smiled nervously knowing that she and her friend had been found.

Don shook his head and blinked a couple of time. He should say something shouldn't he? "Um...Hi?" He mentally face palmed himself. That wasn't the smartest thing he could say.

"Hi?" The male teen replied.

"What are doing in the crate?" Don asked.

"We're um..." The two teens looked at each other deciding if they should reveal their reasons. Don saw this and smiled softly. "Don't worry I won't tell anybody. There's nobody around so you can get out of the crate. I doubt it's comfortable." He said extending his arm out for them.

The two stowaways looked at each other and nodded. The girl took Don's hand, causing the Red to blush lightly. Luckily it was dark outside so nobody could see his embarrassment.

He helped the girl out of the box, then the guy came out on his own. "Thanks. It was getting really uncomfortable in there." The girl said. "Not a problem. I'm Don, who are you guys?"

"I'm Tristan Taylor and this girl's Tea Gardner." Tristan said earning a punch from Tea. "What was that for?" Tea didn't reply and only crossed her arms.

Don chuckled. "So what were you two doing in that crate?"

"Oh um...We wanted to help our friend Yugi in Duelist Kingdom and the only way we could do that was sneaking onto the ship." Tristan explained.

"Did you say Yugi?" Don asked. They nodded. "Is he about this tall?" Don raised his hand around 4 to 5 feet from the ground. They nodded again. "Spiked hair too?"

"Yeah that's him." Tristan said nodding. "Do you know where he is?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, I just met him and Joey a while ago. He's with the other duelists at the center of the ship. If you go there I don't think anybody would know that you snuck on the ship. Just don't cause a scene alright?"

They both nodded. "Let's head over there Tea." Tristan said. Don looked at his watch again. It's almost 1 in the morning. "I need to get going. I'll see you guys later." Just before he was about to leave, he felt a hand on his arm stopping him from leaving. "Wait! You never told us your last name."

Don turned his head to Tea. His red eyes made direct eye contact with Tea's blue ones. His heart started racing. He smiled brightly at her, "Red. My full name is Don Red." The hand that was holding him back released him and he left back to his room.

When he entered he found Mei still asleep.

He sighed in relief, he certainly didn't want to explain why he was out side for so long. He took off his coat and shoes and slid himself under the bed cover. He laid staring at the ceiling for a while. Tea Gardner was the girl's name. Don had never heard of that name before. It was beautiful and unique. He closed his eye slowly with Tea as his last thought before he fell asleep. 

* * *

**Well that's a pretty good chapter I think. Definitely different from the original UWDA. I hope this is better than the last one. I'm posting another chapter tomorrow because I was so late on this one so be on the look out for that. See you in the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN MY OC'S.**


	5. Chapter 4-No Duelists

"DONNIE DONNIE WAKE UP!" Shouted Mei. She bounced on her brother's bed making him open his tired eyes. "Hm? Mei? What time is it?" Mei smiled. "It's 6 in the morning! Were going to arrive in Duelist Kingdom soon so get up!"

Mei jumped off her bed and threw her brother's spare change of clothes he packed right into his face. She giggled when Don pulled it off his face, too tried to scold at his sister. With all the strength he could muster he stood up and went to change in the bathroom. When he got out he was up and ready for the day ahead.

"Alright let's head out." He said in excitement. Mei smiled and both siblings left their rooms.

The sun was up and the air around them never felt so refreshing before. It gave Don a needed boost as he was about to participate in duels today. He felt excited and ready to duel but also felt a little worried. After almost half a year without dueling he might have lost his skills.

He reached into his backpack and grabbed his black leather deck box and hooked it on his belt. He hadn't worn it in almost 5 months and it brought back many memories. Most of them involved him losing to Seto many times. He sighed.

Don and Mei walked to the front of the ship. Already they could see the Duelist Kingdom island in view. "Donnie we're almost there! We're going to see uncle Pegasus!" said Mei jumping up and down, her short black hair swaying around as she did.

Don nodded. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be there. Are you ready Mei?"

"Of course I am. Let's go!" Her excitement made Don smile. When she was happy he was happy.

The ship stopped in front of a dock and lowered it's bridge for the passengers. The Red siblings were one of the first to step foot on the island. "Well this place brings back a lot of memories." Don said to himself.

After his parent's passing, he and his younger sister lived and were taken care of by Pegasus. He was the only relative that lived near so they were put into his custody along with the family company. Once Don was educated and old enough he took his sister and left the island, much to his uncle's disapproval. It wasn't that Pegasus didn't want them to leave, they just left sooner than he would have liked. They had lost their parents and Pegasus thought Don was too young to take on the responsibility of running the company and taking care of his younger sister at the same time.

Don told himself that he would make sure the company never died and made a promise to himself that he will always protect and care for Mei no matter what. So that's what he did, and now he was standing right back where he lived so long ago.

All the contestants walked to an opening near the side of the castle. Don looked around and saw a few faces he recognized as dueling experts. He would have to make sure that he didn't run into one of them first. He was still a little rusty.

Looking far off behind him he stopped Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. When he looked at Tea, they locked eye contact until Don looked away. His face felt slightly heated and his heart almost skipped a beat. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. This had never happened before. It was a entire new experience for him. The way her hair swayed each time she walked, the ice blue color of her eyes that showed love and kindness. The sound of her voice reminded Don of something like a beautiful song on a violin. Wait, why was he this way? He barely met the girl. Could it be that he was in lo-

His thinking, however, was interrupted by a familiar voice that sounded right above him. Don looked up, his eyes finding Pegasus. "Welcome everybody to Duelist Kingdom!"

Mei jumped up excitingly upon seeing him. "It's uncle Pegasus!"

Pegasus began explaining his tournament's rules. The star chips the contestants were given are what Don was going to need to advance to the next stage of the tournament. He needed ten star chips to enter Pegasus's castle for the finals and could only obtain star chips by winning duels. However if he lost a duel he would have to give the winner the amount of star chips that were bargained for.

They had only three days to collect all ten star chips before walking all the way to Pegasus's castle and entering through.

Once he finished explaining the rules, Pegasus turned away before smiling at Don and Mei. He was happy to finally see them again after so long. However he would have to wait until Don had enough star chips for him to actually talk and properly greet his family.

They were told to wait until they heard something signaling that the duels would start.

This was Don's chance. He would be able to get as far away from the more experienced duelist and start with the lesser. It was a good strategy, at least, to him it was. "Come on Mei. Let's go over here."

"Okay." She replied.

The siblings walked as far as they could from the other duelists. They were walking through a forest that seemed to go on forever. However they reached open plains after a few more minutes. Then Don heard the signal for the duels to begin.

There it is. Now Don may have to duel the first person he sees. "Just walk." He told himself. With Mei following closely behind him they walked looking for their first opponent.

* * *

Well this certainly wasn't a good situation to be in. At this very moment, Seto Kaiba was hanging on for his life on the edge of a cliff after he learned his younger brother was kidnapped by Pegasus and the same man intends to take over his company. He was also attacked by Pegasus's men. When they barged in to take him he avoid their gun shots and jumped out of the window. Luckily he was able to grab on to a rock before he fell into the harsh waves and pointed rocks from below. Thinking Seto fell to his death, the men left the area.

Seto grunted as he pulled himself up from there cliff and onto the small platform of rocks. This wasn't good. His brother was in trouble and he wasn't there to stop them from taking Mokuba. Seto figured that somebody that worked for him betrayed him. Now he had to save his brother from Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom.

Come to think of it, Don was there right now for the tournament. This wasn't good at all, Pegasus might also intend on doing something to the unsuspecting Red. He reached into his pocket and called Don, waiting for the other teen to answer.

The phone rang three times before he picked up. "Hello?"

He didn't have time to greet back and got to the point.

"Don, Pegasus is up to something. He kidnapped Mokuba-"

"What? Sorry Seto I can't hear you. All I hear is static. Can you hear me?" There was a static noise coming from the other's phone. Seto could here Don tapping the screen on his phone as he tried to see what was wrong.

Seto looked at his phone screen, maybe his phone was the problem? He had a decent signal on his phone as the icon said he had full bars. He didn't understand what the problem was. Could is possibly be the signal from the island? No it couldn't be, Pegasus has called from that island countless times to him and Don. Something was jamming the phone signals.

Soon the phone hung up and Seto frowned. This wasn't good at all. He had to get to Duelist Kingdom as soon as possible but since someone at Kaiba Corp. definitely betrayed him he couldn't just walk up to the building and go I'm. He needed a plan, and a good one.

He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and started climbing the way back up to higher ground. The rocks and dirt hit Seto as he reached the very top. Wiping off the dust from his clothes he began heading towards a different location.

* * *

The words "No signal" flashed across Don's phone screen as the call hung up on it's own. "Well that's odd. There's no signal."

Mei tilted her head. "Are you sure? You had signal a while ago didn't you?" Don nodded. "Yeah but now it's gone." He slid his phone back to his pocket.

"Do you think it was important?" Mei asked. Don shrugged "Possibly. I guess I'll have to call him back once I find a signal here. Let's keep going." "What? But I'm tired." Mei complained.

The Red siblings have been looking for an opponent for two hours and still haven't found a single living soul on the island. They had expected to find somebody already but it seemed the island was deserted. At this point, the two of them were tired and if by some miracle they did find another duelist, he would be too exhausted to duel them.

He sighed, "I know, I am too. Let's go through the forest one more time then we can rest, alright?" Mei groaned but complied, "Okay."

Don looked at the sky, in a couple if hours the sun will set. The first day of Duelist Kingdom and Don is already behind. He hoped that maybe tomorrow he'll have better luck but he isn't giving up on today either. The sun was still up and he had a few hours until he'd call it a day.

The crimson eyed CEO and his sister walked into the forest area of Duelist Kingdom. The trees were taller than the 6 feet CEO but the lowest branches were a couple of feet off the ground.

This brought back some memories.

When the siblings lived with their uncle they were able to do many fun things. They went fishing, hiking and even camped in these very woods. Pegasus made sure to do as many things to occupy their minds when they were not studying to keep their mind off their parents. It still didn't change the fact that their parents weren't coming back but they tried to make the most of it while they could.

The sun started to set, signaling that is was time to find a place to camp for the night. The forest would be perfect for that. Don told his sister to follow him. They stopped in a small clearing of the woods and started unpacking their equipment. They laid two sleeping bags next to each other and a battery powered lantern.

Don also pulled out a couple of snacks that he and his sister had brought. They ate the snacks and talked until the sun completely set, leaving the two in the dark. Good thing they have the lantern. Don turned it on and unhooked the deck box around his waist.

"I'm tried. I'm going to sleep. Night Donnie." Mei slid in her sleeping bag. "Night." Don replied.

Mei faced the opposite direction and closed her eyes. Don sat staring at his deck box. He opened it and took his cards out, looking at each one closely. It had been far to long, he thought as he read each card's name. He stopped at one specific card. "Lucky Pied Piper. Looks like we get to duel again buddy." He said to himself.

The monster in the card winked.

"What the?" Don blinked a couple of tines before shaking his head. "I'm hallucinating...I must be really tired." He said to himself. So far nothing made sense since he got to Duelist Kingdom so he put his cards back into his deck and placed it next to him as he slid into his own sleeping back.

"I need some sleep." He told himself as he closed his eyes. Soon the darkness took over and he was fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5-Enemy

Darkness. That was all the red eyed CEO could see at the moment. Darkness eluded his senses as he seemed to be floating in the strange abyss. It was odd. He was aware of his surrounding and yet he couldn't move or open his eyes, that is if they were closed to being with. The darkness was hard to distinguish between closed eyes and open.

Don moved his right arm. Nothing. He moved the left with the same result. He couldn't feel anything at all. He felt paralyzed in his own body. The Red then started to feel cold. It's wasn't the type of cold you would feel during the winter days. This feeling was of a threatening emptiness and it wasn't pleasant. It continued to grow stronger as it traveled from his legs to his back. Pain shot through him as he opened his mouth to yelp in pain.

His throat felt dry as his cries for help were met with silence. He needed to get out of this situation. He could feel the life slipping out of his body as the cold grew more and more intense with each passing second. Is this what it felt like to die?

No...He couldn't die yet. Not if it meant leaving his beloved sister alone. Unfortunately that might be the case if he doesn't formulate a plan out of this. He struggled to move his arms and legs. The cold had completely covered the lower half of his body and was quickly traveling to his arms and chest. What was this? Why was this happening to him? His mind was racing with questions that seem to have no answer. Then a sudden gloom clouded his thoughts as he frowned. Was he dying? The Red continue to struggle but at this point it seemed futile as the cold had frozen his entire body already, leaving only his head and neck. It wasn't going to stop there it seems. He was doomed.

Finally he gave up, closed his eyes, and waited for the darkness and cold to consume him. That wasn't the case however as he felt something else less threatening.

Either his cries for help were heard or he was too damn lucky. Where the darkness should have taken him, instead a bright burst of light shone right through it and the icy cold. It immediately surrounded the Red and neutralized the ice that was covering his body that rendering him immobile.

As the darkness started to fade away he heard a loud scream. It sounded low and rough and grew louder as the light continued to push the darkness away. It was hurting it. The illuminated burst cut through the abyss like a sword and extinguished it completely.

The crimson eyed boy looked up as he heard another voice. It called his name and didn't sound threatening, "Don." A hand appeared from the light, making him reach out for it. When he grabbed it he found himself being pulled towards it. Like being pulled from a bad dream, he awoke to the night sky and the light heat the battery powered lantern was giving off that warmed only one side of his body.

He sat up and looked around him. "What was that?" He half spoke half whispered. His eyes scanned the area around him. Mei was still sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag, not noticing or hearing her older brother's heavy breathing as he tried to process what had just happen.

His first though was that is was a dream but the problem is that it felt too real to be a dream. He swore he could feel himself slipping away. If it hadn't been for the light, he known he would've died. Now that thought scared him. Death was all too common for the Red. Though he has never seen a dead body himself, just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't have to see it when heard it from his uncle himself.

White hair, grey eyes and skin so pale it defied the laws of nature. That was what he heard when he stood in front of the door of his uncle's office when Pegasus was talking to, what he assumed back then , a police officer.

That was how his nightmares had started. Just by the simple details of the features of a dead body. Specifically the deceased bodies of his parents. Oh how he wished he could unhear what he had heard that day. Even right now the Red can still see it as clearly as if he had had the nightmare right now-

Crack

Don turned his head around instantly toward the sound. To his left was a bush that ruffled as a figure moved behind it. Knowing it was spotted it stood up and begin to run. Now he didn't know what he was thinking leaving his blood sibling behind but, something about that figure seemed very suspicious and forced the Red to stand up and run after it.

He jumped, dodged and pushed his way through the forest, gaining closer to the figure. Unlike it, Don knew these woods like the back of his hand, dispute not being there for over three or four years he had a pretty good idea where it was going.

"Stop!" The crimson eyed teen yelled after the dark figure. After a few more yards it finally did stop. Don stopped as well to catch his breath and looked around. The figure was standing a whole foot past the self made border of the desert/wasteland area of the island while he was standing still in the forest area. The moon was high up and bright in the sky allowing the Red to fully better look at the figure that is currently standing with it's back towards him.

"Looks like I was caught." The figure spoke in a deep and rough voice that couldn't possibly belong to a female, causing the Red's eyes to widen. He heard that voice before.

"And to think I was so close. I've underestimated you Red." Don furrowed his eye brows. That was the same voice he had heard in his dream or, what he hoped it was. Unfortunately any doubts Don had about that was completely erased as he heard the man say his last name.

"Who are you?" Don asked. He had many more questions to ask but this was the first one that came out of his mouth.

"Hm? You don't know who I am?" The man scoffed. "So it is true. You're just as ignorant as he said." Now this was starting to confuse Don even further. "What are you talking about?" He pressed on for answers but the man didn't seem like he wanted to comply.

"That's a shame. I wanted to see those red eyes of yours stricken with fear." The man turned around to face Don. With all the light of the moon that was provided, the Red was able to see a twenty something year old man, wearing a red T-Shirt over a dark blue coat and jeans to match. His face was contorted to an evil smirk that filled the Red with uneasiness.

What struck the Red the most was the man's eyes. Both his eyes were half and half with red and brown. It looked very strange and sent shivers down the natural Red's spine. Never had he seen something as bazaar as that before. It was completely unnatural and brought fear into Don as the man's eyes began to glow and give off a deadly glare.

The man smirked to himself and resisted the urge to chuckle. "That's the look I was hoping for." The Red clenched his fists to stay clam. "Answer me!" He was getting impatient, and the young CEO was often known for his patients. Although at this point it was growing very thin with each passing second.

The man made a "tsk" noise three time while shaking his head. "I am somebody you should be afraid of. The name's Hayden, the soul tester for the Corrupted Souls."

"What?" Don unconsciously said in confusion. Hayden looked at him with a mused expression. "I don't like explaining things to people so I'll get right to the point." Hayden put a arm on his hip and leaned a little forward. "I was sent here to test that soul power of yours Red. My boss is very interested to see how physically strong you are. So, I'm going to test that out on you. Usually I would just go ahead and steal your soul so I could skip that part but something blocked me from doing it. So instead I have to do it the old fashion way. Sadly you haven't awoken your soul yet so that won't work either. That leaves me with one other option. A duel."

Don stared at the man in front of him. What was he talking about? What's his Corrupted Souls? Soul tester? Many questions were swimming around the young Red's mind as he tried to keep his thoughts together. Just who is this man and what did he mean by all of that...? Test his soul through a duel?

Hayden could see the look of uncertainty and confusion on the youth's face, making him want to laugh. It was like watching a lost puppy trying to find it's way home. It amused the half eye colored man to no extent. Though as much as he wanted to toy with the boy further he did have a job to do for his employer. So Hayden removed the hand on his hip and pointed to a duel arena that was a few yards away from them.

"All questions will be answered if you duel me right now Red. If you don't then something may happen to that little sister of yours." Hayden knew it wasn't necessary to threaten the teen, his curiosity would've forced him to duel for answers, but the look on this soon to be victim's face made him chuckle.

Don's eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted slightly in a scowl, all the while his crimson eyes shot invisible daggers at Hayden. How dare he? He would never let anybody lay a hand on his precious sister. Especially a guy like him. "Stay the hell away from my sister." Don wasn't one to cuss, but the slightest ill intention toward his sister always changes the Red. He couldn't help himself, other then Pegasus, Mei was his only living relative.

'I see. The smaller Red is his weakness. This could prove useful in the future.' Hayden thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled a deck box out of it. Don immediately recognized it as his own by the rose embedded behind it's leather casing, done by Mei herself one day when Don was in desperate need of a new deck holder.

Hayden threw the box as Don stretched his arms out to catch it. "Follow me and duel." Was all Hayden said as he made his way towards the arena with the red eyed teen on his tail.

 **HAHA I'm not dead. I'm seriously sorry for not updating for months but I had things going on. One of them included no internet for a while and writers block. Plus I lost the paper where I wrote the duel between Don and Hayden...That thing was three pages long but I know it's somewhere. Well anyways if I don't find it then I'll just have to rewrite the duel Heheh...Well Anyways I hope you guys enjoy his chapter because I literally wrote this at 3 in the morning. Now it's 4:32 A.M and I need some sleep cuz it's a Monday. I have school. Curse you school...Well there might be some errors in this because I was too tired/lazy to edit this but if you see anything wrong just tell me and I'll fix it. Other then that I'll update randomly at this point until I get back on that regular schedule I wanted to make for myself. Until then, until we meet again my readers hahah...no shame at all using that. Hahah...**


End file.
